The Storm in his Head
by PokeJedi
Summary: As the rain feel down heavily at night, Kyo wondered if he would ever be able to learn to sleep through it.


He still sometimes bristles when it rains.

That was something he noticed after the cat spirit left him. Even the smallest pitter patter on the window seemed to give him a tight feeling in his chest. Almost natural, like the cat was still a part of him. He often wondered if the other Sohmas felt like the spirit was still with them, Haru commented it was like losing a close friend or brother.

Kyo couldn't relate when he said that. For Kyo it was a burden. A setback. Something that would ruin his life when he came of age, to be isolated forever from the people he loved, and from the little amount of people who loved him.

Well, besides Tohru... Maybe Yuki in the platonic brotherly sense. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he'd been around him so long in the past few months, he felt like real family, how it was supposed to be had it not been for the curse.

The curse was a like a storm in their lives, it shook them to the very core; it struck their emotions in unexpected places, it left them emotionally in the dark and cold.

Tohru was like the sun coming to clear up the puddles left behind.

Though puddles dry up, the storm still happened, a dried up patch on the ground is still proof of the heavy rains of the night before. Maybe some could let it go, others clearly couldn't, this was shown when most members preferred to keep their distance from Akito after the curse broke, though some were more forgiving, forgiving enough to be on Christmas Card terms at least, it seemed to be how Yuki would be handling it in the future.

It wasn't just the curse that made Kyo's life a typhoon of emotions though, his own father acted as a dark cloud looming over his life, letting his violent downpour upon him. He remembered Tohru had met his father once, by complete coincidence in fact while she was shopping. Kyo only watched the confrontation from a distance, and it wasn't what he expected.

His father, acting completely civil, friendly even. He ignored it at least until him and Tohru got home, he thought all night about what he saw, his father who was a completely normal person without Kyo in his life, all the emotions of Kyo feeling like a burden began to flood back in his mind and he broke down again that night, Tohru comforted him as she always did, a soft hand slowly rubbing at his back, her sweet words of encouragement whispered to him as his tears slowly dripped on the floor.

Storms disappear but they always come back.

Kyo often thought that the curse would release his sadness, but it never did. He'd been a fool to believe as much. Rin still had trouble moving on and he couldn't blame her for it, she had endured so much pain all her life and to ask someone to simply move past that, would be impossible.

It still kept him up, even after the reassuring hugs from Tohru, the tears still glided delicately across his cheeks, yet he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand why he would still have these feelings of sadness after the curse was severed, he couldn't understand why he still felt anger in his heart.

Maybe he had to make amends.

He visited his father the next day, fittingly enough it started raining again, typical for the month of Autumn. He used to not care for it but Tohru's general enthusiasm made him like it.

Maybe a little.

He stood outside of his childhood home, he couldn't bring himself to move, one step forward felt like a shackle was tied to his ankle with a mountain tied to the other end, but there was no time for second thoughts.

Not when Tohru insisted on coming with him...

She must had known he was hurting - Heck it was like a super power for her - for her to come with him to confront the man who abused him in his childhood, she must have known he wanted her by his side, that's just the way she is though.

She turned to look at him, hope and a tinge of fear in her eyes met his wet ones, she gave a look that seemed to say: "are you sure you want this? We can leave whenever you want."

His eyes narrowed at her with love, her support was what he needed the most at this point, so he gripped her hand and nodded slightly.

She grabbed his tighter in return.

He knocked on his father's door.

It seemed like an eternity for him to answer, it may have seemed like a few seconds but to Kyo it was like a century. He felt the tears rise from his bottom eye lid again, threatening to spill out. But they receded, he would be strong for Tohru and for himself.

His father opened the door, he looked at Kyo and looked at Tohru next to him. Those harsh eyes, wrinkled with age, anger and stress seemed to grow smaller and smaller as he gazed at Tohru. His head swiftly turned to Kyo, and he simply remarked,"You've found a freak who loves you, you're perfect for each other".

Kyo didn't remember the rest of the encounter, and frankly he couldn't care less. Deep in his clouded heart, it felt like the sun had rose once again, his doubts fading away and his fears blown by a soft breeze. He felt like he won, he proved his father wrong, he showed his father that he found a genuine love in his life and will continue to live his life freely; he would not be isolated, he would not be hated, he would not be rejected.

He had control now, and maybe if he could - if the cat of the Zodiac could find happiness - then he believed the others could find it in the end to.

Rin still had hope.

Yuki still had hope.

Momiji had hope.

The hope has brought him back to sleep, the rain carried on and Kyo learned to sleep through it.

A delicate hand ran its way through Kyo's hair, gently lifting and rubbing the strands. Tohru sighed in relief as she saw her boyfriend going to sleep finally. She was so proud of him, she knew it wouldn't be easy to move on, but they had each other for support and the rest of the Sohmas too.

Her love for Kyo, her love for her new family, it couldn't be beat, even by the most powerful storm.


End file.
